Wherever You Are
by GA101
Summary: Sequel to Ever Ever After. Derek gets some unsettling news that affects his life and everyone's around him. Set four years after Ever Ever After and contains many flashbacks on the four years in between. *Should read Ever Ever After before reading this one. Many elements probably won't make sense otherwise.*


**Yes, ladies and gentlemen! This is in fact the sequel to _Ever Ever After._ I can't believe it either! Hahaa (: I'm really excited about this and hope you guys are too ! Enjoy !**

Nerves were clear in Derek Shepherd's expression as he made his way silently down to Dr Wellington's office. Being the chief had earned him a few of these meetings but never had he been as unprepared as in that moment. He had no idea why the head of the board of Seattle Grace/Mercy West hospital wanted him, and even less why the meeting had to be in his office rather than in Derek's where they usually held meetings like this. It scared him and Derek Shepherd was not easily scared.

The hallway was long and narrow, and very poorly lit. Talk about uncomfortable. As he made his way towards Dr Wellington's office, he thought of happy thoughts. He thought of all of the joy the part few years had brought him. Mostly of Kelsey and Keegan. And of Meredith of course. His family, the loves of his life. The people who could make him smile even after a long day or a tough surgery. They never failed to lighten his mood.

"Thank you for coming Dr Shepherd," Dr Wellington greeted him as they each took a seat.

"Anything for you sir," Derek replied with a smile.

Dr Wellington returned the smile. "You're probably wondering why I summoned you here."

Derek shrugged. "I'm slightly curious." He finished with a smirk.

Wellington gave him a sad smile. "We need you Derek Shepherd for something that is out of your control."

Derek gave him a confused look. "I'm not following."

Wellington pulled out a folder and Derek was able to get a quick glance at his name on the top of it.

"It says in your folder that when you pleaded for a transfer to Seattle Grace you also signed off on our extra policy. Do you remember?"

Derek had to think hard. It had after all been several years.

"I remember coming to Richard looking for a job at Seattle Grace because I needed out of New York. He told me the transfer could take several weeks but I needed out at that very moment." He paused. "That's when he told me about the extra policy. Said it would speed up the process and that the only thing I needed to give in return were my services wherever they were necessary. It never did happen."

Dr Wellington cleared his throat. "Well then today is your lucky day," he said without much enthusiasm.

Derek didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Your services are needed."

Derek nodded. "Okay..." His nerves from earlier had returned.

Dr Wellington pulled out another folder and slid it across the table. Derek picked it up.

His heart skip a beat when he recognized the logo on the top.

DWB.

Doctors Without Borders.

His heart sank low before even continuing. He knew what this meant. And Wellington had said he had no say.

"Our latest doctor to be sent out was pulled out of his mission when his wife and son died in a car accident. We need to fill the spot and time is running out. Derek, you're the one they've picked."

Derek couldn't believe what was happening. "Sir, when I signed those forms I had no ties and nothing keeping me back. I have a family now! I can't leave my wife and kids to go to..." he looked into the folder and went pale at the sight of the name of the location.

"I'm truly sorry Derek," Wellington replies. "I know how important your family is to you and I'm sorry I was the one who had to deliver this news."

Derek shook his head. "There's gotta be something you can do..."

Wellington sighed. "I wish there was but this decision was made over my head." He paused and sighed. "Derek, you're a good man and I know this is tough on you..."

Derek shook his head. "No, you don't. My wife suffered through a childhood where her mother always picked work over her family. I promised her, my kids and myself that I would never turn into that person. And now, what? I do this or I lose my job?"

Wellington nodded sadly.

Derek rose from his seat. He paced for a few moments, trying to make sense of it all in his head. This had to be a bad dream, right?

He took a deep breath before asking the big question.

"How long?"

**I know, very short, but this is simply the prologue. It may seem far fetched, but the idea came to me and I couldn't shake it. I hope you guys enjoy this anyway! I want to hear your thoughts before continuing. It might be a while before there's an update, but I hope you guys keep coming back. **

** .Enjoy!**


End file.
